


Pizza

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [9]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Reggie and the Full Effect
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Of course Frank had to realize it meant war.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



Frank reached for the last slice, but Dewees batted his hand away. “Nope, that’s mine.”

“You have three on your plate right now!” Frank protested. 

“I saw you wolf down those four pieces,” Dewees countered. “Don't try to bullshit me.”

“I’ll play you for it?” Frank offered. 

“No way, you always cheat at rock paper scissors.”

“I do not!”

“You do! Last time you didn't throw until after I’d already thrown rock!” Dewees insisted. 

“You're a sore loser,” said Frank, and he grinned. “And that pizza is MINE!” He grabbed the slice and ran out of the room. He laughed hysterically as he ran, and Frank just barely made it outside.

Dewees tackled him to the ground, and Frank ended up dropping the pizza slice. “Fuck! Look what you did!” Frank yelled.

“It’s still good,” Dewees replied, and grabbed the slice from off the ground.

Frank shook his head. “No way, you're not really gonna eat that are you?”

Dewees looked it over. “It doesn't have any dirt on it.”

“It was on the fucking ground!”

Dewees took a big bite out of it and chewed, then said, “Tastes all right to me.”

“Oh my God you're so gross.”

Dewees finished the pizza, then said to Frank, “Gimme a kiss.”

“No way!” 

He grinned and reached out. “I need loooooove.”

Frank ran back into the venue, dodging several employees before once again being caught. Frank was laughing as he said, “You’re fucking gross! Knock it off!”

Dewees kissed both his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips, saying, “I looooove you,” each time.

Frank was still laughing as he pushed Dewees away. “You're disgusting!”

“I am, but you're the one who married me, so you're disgusting too,” Dewees retorted. 

Frank frowned at him and said in a very serious voice, “I want a divorce.”

Dewees snorted. “I get the dogs.”

“Bullshit! Those are MY dogs!”

“They're mine too, Frankie. So we’re going to have to work out a custody agreement.”

“Okay fine, no divorce. But at least brush your teeth okay? I still can’t believe you actually ATE that!”

Dewees stepped closer, crowding into Frank’s space. He said in a husky voice, “You know what else I’m gonna eat?”

Frank shivered. “What?”

“The rest of the garlic bread,” Dewees said, and he was down the hall faster than Frank could blink.

“You fucking asshole!” Frank yelled, chasing after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
